Melioda the Dragon Sin of Wrath
by APigInRollerSkates
Summary: The story you know and love, with just one difference, that will change everything. Meliodas, the Dragon Sin of Wrath, is now Melioda. Fem!Meliodas Meliodas/Ban
1. The Seven Deadly Sins

**I will only really be saying this once, I do not own the Seven Deadly Sins.**

A young looking girl could be seen serving people in a tavern. This girl had short golden hair, only going a little past her shoulders, as well as a pair of large bright green eyes and fair skin. She was wearing a white dress shirt that hugged her assets, that definitely should not be on such a young looking girl. The shirt was tucked into a mid-thigh length black skirt, as well as white tights, a red tie, and black boots. She also sported a strange and threatening sword on her back, that resembled a strange creature.

"For such a little fella' she's one hard working waiter," commented a man who was just served some ale. "Oh no, I'm not the waiter buddy, I'm the owner of this place," the young girl said over her shoulder. "Huh, she's the owner? A cute little girl like that?" The man said.

"Alright, fresh from the oven, it's the meat pie that made the Boar Hat famous," the young tavern owner said, placing a delicious looking pie on the table. "Let's eat some pie!" three enthusiastic customers said. Immediately after putting the pie in their mouths the three men spat it right back out. "You should have known, our reputation is for having really good booze, but the food? Not good," the girl stated nonchalantly. "You might have mentioned that!" the customers said in unison. "Are you messing with us little girl!?" one man said angrily, flexing his arm. "Wait a second, she's packin' a sword," one of the guys said, clearly frightened. "She's just a little girl!" one of the other men retorted. "Well guys looks like we've got a problem," the girl said threateningly, while snapping her fingers.

"Come on, you call that a mess? Really, what do you need me for?" a pig said. "Wait a minute, he's talking to us guys," one of the men said surprised. "Yeah yeah, a talking pig," the pig said annoyed. "Hawk, we gotta get this floor cleaned," the young girl said. Hawk started eating the scraps off the floor, leaving the floor cleaner than before.

Soon after a man burst in through the door, panting out of breath. The man started explaining to a group of people about how he saw the Wandering Rust Knight. "Oh come on, they're just made up stories people use to scare their children into behaving. If you don't do what I tell you, then one of the Seven Deadly Sins will come for you in rusted armor," one of the men mocked.

"Seven Deadly Sins?" the young bar keep questioned. "Oh, you mean you never heard of them, young tavern owner?" the man asked the young girl. "Their wanted posters are hanging everywhere, like those over there," one of the other men said, looking towards a board. The board held seven wanted posters, three of young women, three of young men, and one of a suit of armor.

"What was it? About ten years ago dozens of Holy Knights from all across the land were butchered so fast, that they didn't even have time to defend themselves; the Seven Deadly Sins were the ones responsible for it. From what I've been told, the way the Grand Master was murdered was too gruesome for anybody to even look at," the young man explained darkly.

"They said the captain, Melioda, is the scariest one of them all, they say she's even brought down entire counties before!" another man cut in. "None of them have been caught yet have they?" another man questioned. "Nope not a single one," the man responded. "Well, I've heard they've all been dead for years now," another guy added. "'Corse their dead, they have to be! The new Holy Knights would never let them live after what they've done," said a man angrily. "Even now, with the king is sick in bed, you can bet they're going to make sure the kingdom will stay safe for all it's people," the man continued. "But, those notices that are up on the board get updated every year, doesn't that mean those seven criminals are still out there?" questioned one guy nervously.

"Yeah, well some knight in rusty armor sounds pretty ridiculous to me," one guy said nervously laughing. Right after the man said that, there was a crash outside the tavern. Squeaks and crashes could be heard outside in rhythmic steps. The door to the tavern slowly squeaked open, revealing a person in a set of rusty armor. "The Seven Deadly Sins," the person inside the armor groaned out. The once full tavern emptied quickly after the rust knight entered, people screaming in fright.

The young tavern owner jumped over the bar table to stand in front of the knight. "Now who are you?" the girl questioned with hands on her hips. The person it the armor swayed backwards and forwards before finally crashing back, knocking their helmet off revealing a pretty girl.

She had long pale green hair, slightly pink skin, and was wearing a large blue earring. "This kid is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" Hawk questioned. Once the armor was taken off the young tavern owner placed her on a bed. She was wearing a tight black bodysuit, showing her curves. "She's a girl, definitely," stated Hawk.

The girl suddenly woke up, immediately sitting up, with wide bright blue eyes. "Where am I?" the girl asked herself, "excuse me, but what am I doing here?" "Oh, yeah. You walked into my bar, then passed out cold on the floor," the small girl explained simplistically. "Your bar?" the girl asked. "Yeah, the Boar Hat, it's my tavern," the young looking girl stated. "You, are, the owner?" She asked slightly shocked. "Yeah, is that so weird?" she asked. "Well, I mean, I just saw that sword on your back so I naturally assumed…" the girl trailed off. "Oh, this thing?" The young tavern owner asked pulling out the sword. The girl flinched away from the action and slowly turned to see that the sword was broken and it was basically just the hilt of a sword.

"Ha, did I scare you? If all you see is the handle than it makes you think twice before passing the bill," the young girl said easily. "It's the customers who pay their hard earned money to eat your cooking I really feel bad for," Hawk mumbled, careful to not let the young girl next to him hear.

After Hawk spoke the girl jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around Hawk, laughing all the way. "It's a talking piggy! He's so cute!" the girl raved. "Uh, hi there, my names Hawk," the pig said. "A long time ago, I pestred my father to give me a piggy like this for my birthday," the girl squealed petting Hawk feverishly. "So, did you like having a pet pig?" the young girl asked. The girl suddenly became sad stating, "didn't get one." "Hey, you feeling hungry at all? I could throw something together?" The girl nodded her head and they made their way down the stairs to the bar area.

The young girl started cooking, while the other girl looked around. The food was soon done and placed in front of the girl. "First you nuse me back to health, now your feeding me? How can I possible thank you enough?" questioned the girl. "Might want to taste that first, before saying thanks," Hawk warned.

"Hawk, your so mean," the young girl said glumly wrapped up in the corner purple cloud around her. "Ah! Sorry, your food is great! You scraps are the best!" Hawk said hovering around the small girl.

The girl giggled at the two antics and put some of the food in her mouth. The girl started making strange noises and shaking. "What do ya' think, awful right?" said the young girl glumly, already back at the counter. "Mhm," the girl agreed. Suddenly, the girl started crying, surprising the short girl. "But still, it's delicious, more than I can say," she said gratefully to the tavern owner.

"So, what exactly were you doing walking around in that old armor?" The little girl asked. "I'm on a personal quest, to find the Seven Deadly Sins," the girl replied softly. "Why would you do that? No one even has any idea if those guys are still alive or not, and they're serious villains," Hawk said.

Out of nowhere loud knocking was heard from the door. "Open up!" a voice shouted. "The villagers told us who's in there! We are the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat, serving under the Holy Knights that are stationed at the bottom of the mountain," a young man shouted, "Wandering Rust Knight, a member of the Seven Deadly Sins, come out! And do so peacefully." "What's his problem," the young girl said judgingly.

"I don't think they're coming out," one of the five knights of the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat said. "That's kind of weird, since when did they put a tavern up here?" one of the other knights inquired. "Now that you mention it, I don't remember seeing this place three days ago…" another knight trailed off.

"On your guard, we're about to go up against a Holy Knight who answered directly to the king ten years ago," a knight warned. "Come on, it's nothing to worry about Allioni. I'm sure he's old by now," the knight with a big nose said, waving away Allioni's warnings. "He's right. He'll be no match for fighters like us, who were trained by Sir Twigo himself," a large knight braged cockily.

"How many times have I told you, don't underestimate them! When the uprising happened in Liones, dozens of Holy Knights were butchered in an instant!" Allioni said darkly. "Yeah, about that… well I gotta wonder if things weren't exaggerated a bit," the big nosed knight said. "They say the one Holy Knight is as powerful as one hundred ordinary soldiers, so dozens of them murdered? Nah," the large knight said doubtfully. "I saw their bodies with my own eyes!" Allioni said angrily.

"Everybody calm down. For now, just stand back Allioni, I think we can handle one old man. Hey, get out here!" The big nosed soldier shouted. "Yeah, what's up," the young girl asked stepping out. "Who are you little girl?" Allioni asked surprised. "I'm the owner of this fine establishment," the girl said calmly.

"The Wandering Rust Knight's here. Send him out!" Allioni demanded. "Better come out," the girl sighed. "Who is calling for me? I'm Sir Hawk, the Rusty Knight," Hawk said walking to the entrance of the Boar Hat in rusty armor.

"So, this pig is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?" the big nosed knight questioned dumbly. "Well, of course it's not," replied Allioni slightly embarrassed. "Hey how about some respect, I'm the captain of the Order of Scraps Disposal," said Hawk. "There is no such order!" Allioni said annoyed. "If this pig is what you want, you can grill him if you want," the young girl said giving Hawk the stink eye, still slightly mad about his warning to the girl about her food. "Give it a rest, will ya!?" Hawk shouted.

"You little punk, you got some nerve making fun of knights like this," Allioni said angrily, grabbing hold of the young girls shirt, lifting her up to eye level with him.

"Allioni! A girl ran out the back!" a small knight said pointing at the green haired girl who was running towards a forest. "We have to inform Sir Twigo at once! That must be the Wandering Rust Knight, after her!" Allioni commanded. The knights started chasing after the girl, following Allioni's order.

The girl was running through the woods with the knights chasing after her when suddenly Hawk appears knocking the knights over. Hawk chased after Allioni, who was still chasing the girl, when suddenly said girl disappeared, leaving only a cliff in her wake. Hawk appearded behind him headbutting him off the cliff.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you for saving me, not just once but two times," the girl said to the tavern owner, sitting on a tree branch next to her.

Once they got off the tree both girls and Hawk were looking over the cliff, into a beautiful valley. "So, why are you looking for the Seven Deadly Sins anyway?" the golden haired girl asked. "I want to ask them, to help me stop the Holy Knights," the girl said determined.

"Stop the Holy knights, why in the world would you want to do that? The Holy Knights are the king's men, they protect the kingdom and its people, they're real heros!" Hawk said. "But, what if they were behind a plot to start a war in this country. The other day, except for the king himself, the entire royal family was arrested and is being held by the Holy Knights," the girl revealed.

"Does that mean the king isn't really sick in bed?" Hawk asked. "That's just a cover story the Holy Knights are using. I don't know what they think they can accomplish by driving the nation to war, but now they're drafting the people of the kingdom, they're preparing for war everywhere you look. Soon, their reach will extend all the way out here," the girl said sadly.

"Wow, tough break," the young girl told the blue eyed girl. "Wow, you don't have any empathy at all, do ya'," Hawk said rhetorically.

"But, how exactly does this tie in with the Seven Deadly Sins?" the young girl questioned. "The Seven Deadly Sins, the most vile order of knights the kingdom has ever produced, made up of seven vicious bloodthirsty criminals, each one branded with the mark of a beast. Ten years ago, when they were suspected of trying to overthrow the kingdom, the knights launched a full force attack scattering them to the four winds," the girl explained.

"Well if you believe the rumors, they all died a long time ago," the young girl said. "Such amazing people would never die that easily!" the girl said forcefully. "Hm, but they are criminals, aren't they?" the petite little girl questioned. "The Holy Knights are the ones causing the people's suffering! Long ago, when I was only five or six years old, my father would tell me stories about them and that's when I learned, they were the most powerful knights-" the girl was cut off by a loud crash.

A large part of the ground was cut, leaving the two girls and the pig to fall down the cliff. "Oopsie, I forgot to confirm if they were the people or not from the report. Conclusion, two individuals of unknown origin dead. What do you think men, does that sound about right?" a large man in a red suit of armor with graying hair and a mustache asked in a deep voice. "But sir, Allioni was still under the cliff!" the large nosed knight siad. "Well then, simply put three fatalities in the report," the large man said. "Sir Twigo, you can't! That's simply going too far, even for you," the remaining members of the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat protested. "How about seven fatalities in the report," Sir Twigo threatened.

"Look! It's Allioni," the large nosed knight said as the young tavern owner jumped up on the ledge of the cliff, carrying Allioni, a suspected member of the Seven Deadly Sins, and Hawk. "Are you awake?" the young girl asked the green haired girl softly. "O-oh yes." she responded opening her eyes and sitting up in the young girls arms. "Okay, when I signal to you, run into the forest. Got it?" the young girl asked. "Got it," the girl replied determinedly.

"Tell me, which one would you believe to be a member of the Seven Deadly Sins? Neither resemble any of the wanted posters," Sir Twigo says as he spots the green haired girl's earring.

"Fate is smiling upon me today," Sir Twigo says as he walks towards the group, "the crest on that earring your wearing is of the royal family, which means you're Princess Elizabeth!" "Hold on, your a princess?" the young girl questioned. "Wait, are you really Princess Elizabeth!? You're the third princess in the royal family!" Hawk exclaimed.

"A decree was issued from the capital to determine your whereabouts. The order was to capture you alive, but if you lost you life in an unfortunate accident…" Sir Twigo trailed off while stocking forward towards the three. "Run!" the young girl shouted at Elizabeth.

All three of them started running into the forest. "I mustn't let myself be captured, I can't afford to give up yet!" Elizabeth said to herself.

"Conclusion! Accidental death," Sir Twigo siad swiping his sword, giving off a white and blue slash. Trees were cut clean through, obliteration the surroundings. The princess opened her eyes to see the young girl over her, having pushed her to the ground as to avoid her untimely death.

"Hi there," the young girl said in greeting. "Hey Hawk you okay, you seem okay?" the young girl asked Hawk, who had a stick stuck in his back. "I'm shaved pork on a skewer, mommy!" Hawk cried while running off. "Pig? No matter," Sir Twigo mumbled to himself.

Elizabeth slowly stood up with a pained expression. "There's no escape," Elizabeth said quietly while walking towards Sir Twigo. "Hang on, you just said you couldn't afford to be caught or give up," the young girl protested. "Maybe if I surrender myself peacefully he'll agree to take me back with him and your life will be spared," Elizabeth said hopefully. Just as she finished speaking, Sir Twigo brought his sword up to make another powerful wave of blue and white energy. The tavern owner was quick to react and pushed Elizabeth out of the way of the oncoming attack, the only price for this action was the full removal of her sleeve.

"I think he wants to make sure neither one of us gets out of here alive," the young girl said calmly. "Why?" Elizabeth asked crying, "I was so happy when I met you, I set out in search of the Seven Deadly Sins all alone. It was hard, traveling by myself and I was scared. Walking around in the rusty armor, hoping nobody would recognize me. But there wasn't anyone I could turn to for help. And now, you've shown such kindness to a total stranger, I don't want to see you hurt. That's why I don't want to involve you in my problems anymore, not when I don't even know your name!"

The girl suddenly smirked and looked Elizabeth straight in the eyes, her own bright emerald eyes twinkling mischievously. "Melioda, if you really want to know!" the young girl said. Elizabeth gasped in surprise, eyes widening. She thought back to the wanted poster of a pretty, young woman. "I don't believe it… You can't be!" Elizabeth said shocked. The newly revealed Melioda giggled at her reaction. "But, your just…"

"Where'd she go!?" Allioni said immediately sitting up. "That girl with a sword on her back!" "Just take it easy alright, Sir Twigo's about to take care of her," the big nosed knight replied, trying to calm Allioni down. "You idiot! You shouldn't dare get her angry at us or the whole kingdom will fall!" Allioni said urgently. "When she saved me from the cliff, that's when I saw it. She's the real thing! The most dangerous one of them all! The symbols right there on her shoulder!"

"That symbol on your arm, it's some kind of beast… no a dragon!" Elizabeth said. She was staring at a red dragon tattoo that was eating its own tail. Behind Melioda was Sir Twigo, readying a killing blow with his sword. Sir Twigo swiped down with his sword releasing an energy wave, but suddenly the blow was sent back at him. He stumbled back, with a cut on his cheek. "How is this possible!? My technique was flawless and I'm certain my blade struck her, but the one who actually felt the force of the blow was me!" Sir Twigo said outraged. "And what is that in your hand, a broken blade," Sir Twigo continued.

"Melioda? Is that actually who you are, really?" Elizabeth questioned. "Wait a minute, now your face is beginning to look familiar… but if that is who you truly are, how can you look exactly the same as you did on that day?" Sir Twigo asked, more to himself than anyone else. "Alright times up, figured it out yet?" Melioda said smirking. "No, it can't be, and yet you still dare to exist!" Sir Twigo said while raising his blaid to come down on the small girl below him.

Melioda brought her broken blade to Sir Twigo's, making a small clinking sound go through the air. "Conclusion, this incomprehensible, extraordinary power is that of a legend!" Sir Twigo explained as the white light of his own attack came back at him, swallowing his whole form. A giant explosion occurred shooting Sir Twigo high into the sky, breaking his armor all the while.

"The Seven Deadly Sins, Sin of Wrath. The Dragon Sin, Melioda!" the young girl said introducing herself to the world.

"Well Elizabeth, I guess this means you've found you first Sin," Melioda said casually while putting her broken sword back in its sheath. "Listen, as far as the six others go, I've got some business to discuss, so I recently started looking for them myself. I've been using the tavern as a way to gather information, but if I had another pretty girl to pull in a larger crowd, I'd bet we'd have a lot more info heading our way. How about it, you'll come with us?" Melioda asked while cutely putting her hand on her hips. Suddenly Elizabeth started crying, then smiled and said, "yes!"

"Sir Twigo, hang in there," one of the Knights of the Order of the Beard of the Mountain Cat said to Sir Twigo who was currently in the pit he created when crashing down. "Request for reinforcements from the capital! Tell them all that this is a matter of utmost importance." Sir Twigo groaned while sitting up in his pit.

There was a strange noise that resembled a squeak and a shadow was cast over the knights and Sir Twigo. In the sky you can see a large green pig, falling at a rapid rate, the pig then crashed right into Sir Twigo and the knights.

On top of this pig was the Boar Hat tavern as well as Hawk who threw down a latter to Melioda and Elizabeth. "Perfect timing!" Hawk shouted. "Way to go Hawk's mom," Melioda said. "Wait I'm the one who brought her!" "Alright then, let's head out for the text town guys!" Melioda said to the strange group, while gabbig on to the latter, shortly followed by Elizabeth. Hawk's mom walked away leaving a shocked and horrified group in their wake.

Far away in a fort called Fort Solgres a man with pink in a suit of heavy armor walked towards a kneeling Sir Twigo who had a horrified look on his. "The Seven Deadly Sins… I hope it's a real one this time, I've waited ten long years for the day I can bring about their destruction," the pink hair male said as a crow with red eyes stared at him through a window.

**Ok, that is all for the first chapter. This is my first fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated. If there are any spelling/grammar errors please inform me. I'm planning on having each chapter be an episode in the series. The times I upload may vary from shortly within each other, to a long time apart, I only will really write this when I feel like it, otherwise I have a feeling it will become real tiring real fast. **

**Some notes/possible questions about the story:**

**I will be pairing Melioda (Meliodas) with Ban. I just think it will be cute, sorry if your not a fan.**

**For Elizabeth, instead of being a lover of Melioda, she is like a sister/best friend. **

**Melioda like her male version will be kinda pervy, except this time it will be with guys (no not any guys, just mainly Ban, but she might also be a little pervy with the other guys in the Seven Deadly Sins)**

**So Melioda looks like a little girl, but she does have anime boobs. This is because I wanted to trade out Meliodas' un-kid like abs for un-kid like breasts. Because I changed Meliodas' gender I wanted to really show her new femininity, so I didn't really want her to have "manly" abs.**

**You might be wondering, "If Ban is going to be with Melioda, what about Elaine?" Well, Elaine and Ban will still have the same storyline. You'll just have to see how it plays out.**

**That's all I can think of right now, if you have anymore questions just leave a review asking. If you also have ideas/suggestions you think I should do, leave a review on it, if I do end up using that idea I'll try and make sure you get the credit you deserve. I hope you enjoyed, thanks bye.**


	2. The Sword of the Holy Knight

Elizabeth POV:

"Elizabeth!" I turned away from the window I was looking out of to see Lady Melioda. "Yes?" I asked. "Could you come downstairs for a minute?" Lady Melioda asked. "Of course," I replied as Lady Melioda started heading out of the door.

This isn't just some dream, I did it! I found Lady Melioda, one of the legendary Seven Deadly Sins. I think, I thought as I remembered the wanted poster of a beautiful young lady.

"So, what's this new outfit for?" I asked skeptically as I pulled on the short skirt I was wearing. I was currently wearing a pink top that was buttoned up and ended at my mid stomach with frills at the sleeves, which ended and my shoulders and frills along the bottom. I was also wearing a very short navy skirt, a pink belt, one stocking on my left leg that matched the color of the skirt, flats, and a navy scarf. "It's the tavern unifort," Lady Melioda replied with a thumbs up, "wearing revealing clothes will draw in more customers, trust me."

"While I'm waiting on tables you want me to keep track of roomers and collect information about the whereabouts of the other Sins, right?" I asked just to make sure I got everything. "Some intel on the Holy Knights would be nice, too," Lady Melioda said.

"Excuse me, Lady Meliodas, there's something I've been wanting to ask you," I said to Lady Melioda, trying to pluck up courage. "The Seven Deadly Sins… are you really that wicked? Are you really the terrible criminals the rest of the world says you are, what awful crime did you commit?" I asked, trying to understand what Lady Melioda did to be such a legendary criminal.

"My crime, huh?" Lady Melioda mumbles. "Seems to me, they just don't understand what kind of person you are. After all, you made the effort to save me, even though you had no idea who I was!" I continued.

"The truth is, ten years ago I traveled through Liones stealing all the men's hoodies I could find," Lady Melioda said nonchalantly. "You, you've got to be kidding," I said, there is no way such a legendary criminal's crime was stealing a bunch of guy's hoodies. "That's right," Lady Melioda confirmed. "What I actually did was stalk a thousand handsome guys with perfect abs and felt all of them up," Lady Melioda said, rubbing the back of her head. "Feeling up? That's just a joke, right?" I asked, rather embarrassed by her supposed behavior. "It is," Melioda stated.

"Please stop messing around! Or is the truth that you commited a crime so terrible you can't put it into words?" I asked, hoping for a sufficient answer this time. "Maybe?" Lady Melioda said. At this point I was rather confused, wouldn't she know the crimes she commited? My train of thought was cut off when the tavern started rocking, but before I could fall over Lady Melioda grabbed my arm.

"Hey we're here!" Lady Melioda announced, "this is our next well spring of information, Vanya Village!" We stepped outside to see a pretty and tranquil village. Once we were within safe distance Hawk's mom burrowed herself inside the top of a cliff.

"I usually buy all my liquor from wherever, but Vanya stuff is special. Best water you can find is in this village, and the grout growing down by the river is used to brew Vanya ale. It's got fans far and wide," Lady Melioda explained while we walked down from the cliff to the village below. "Well at least, it used to," Hawk cut in, "but now those famous waters of theirs have gone bone dry." We were overlooking a bridge and saw that the river was nowhere to be seen, everything along the, used-to-be-river was dead as well.

When we came into town we saw many people all crowded together. "Look at all the people! Think it's some kind of festival?" I ask my companions, happy to have come at the time of celebration. "Hey, what's up you guys?" Lady Melioda said walking up to the crowd. "What's this festival for today?" Melioda questioned them. "Huh? Does this look like some kind of festival to you? We're trying to pull out a sword some damned Holy Knight stuck in the ground!" One of the men along the edge of the crowd shouted at us. "A Holy Knight stuck his sword in the ground? But why?" Melioda asked out loud.

"Days ago, a Holy Knight brought his wrath down upon us. He infused his sword with mana, pierced the ground and locked away the water under our village," an old man said from behind us. "If we don't get this out soon, we'll lose our water and our brew too," someone from the crowd stated with clenched teeth.

"A Holy Knight, think it might be that man you defeated the other day?" I asked Lady Melioda, thinking about the large man in red armor. "Who, that Twigo guy with the mustache? No, not a chance, he wasn't a Holy Knight. Trust me the real ones are a whole lot worse," Lady Melioda said over her shoulder. I was surprised, if someone who wasn't a Holy Knight was able to make such strong attacks, then how powerful were the real Holy Knights?

"Only a Holy Knight has the power necessary to pull the sword out of the ground," the same old man from before told us, "breaking the news isn't going to be easy, but I'm afraid this village is done for."

"Aw, gimme a break. What's this deal with all this moaning and groaning?" I little boy asked strutting towards where the sword was stuck. He had light brown hair spiked up in two parts, and he was wearing a teal shirt with yellow details, brown pants, brown sandals and a tan shawl over his shoulders. "It's Mead," one of the villagers called out. "A Holy Knights sword stuck in the ground is nothing," this so called Mead proclaimed. "If my buddies, the Seven Deadly Sins were here, that sword would be gone by now," he said smugly. "Quite Mead! Whose fault is it that we're all in this predicament in the first place? Of all the things to say, do you have to mention those criminals too?" a lady from the crowd said, upset. The villagers started jeering at him when someone threw a rock at him, luckily for him, it missed, but hit Lady Melioda right in the face.

Melioda grabbed and yelling Mead by the shoulders and made a dash for the tavern while more rocks were thrown, hitting Lady Melioda once again. "Stop this, all of you!" the old man shouted, finally putting an end to the jeers and rock throwing. "Looks like we picked a lousy time you come down here," Hawk said. "Really, deep down, he's an honest, well meaning boy," the old man said to me.

I walked into the Boar Hat to see Melioda with a mug of what looked to be Vanya ale, sitting across from Mead, who had a plate of food in front of him. "So Mead, I hear from the adults that you're quite the prankster with a bad sense of humor. The head chief in your village told me so," I said, lecturing Mead in my best authoritative voice. "What's it to you? Who do you think you are, my mother?" Mead retorted. I crouched down next to Mead and spoke in a soft voice, "when I was young, I used to get scolded by my father for playing pranks. I really wanted his attention; he wasn't the father I was born to.

"One day when I was a little girl, I climbed a really tall tree in the garden to give my father a good scare. He turned pale as a ghost and started up the tree to try and save me. This man, who had never climbed a tree in a day of his life. Then, he fell out of the tree and hurt himself, though luckily it wasn't serious. But still, I remember every minute of it, like it was yesterday. If he died, I know I never would have forgiven myself."

"I don't do this kind of stuff because I don't feel for 'em, they're all really good to me," Mead said looking at his lap. I put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly and asked, "well why do you?" "My mom and dad were always going from place to place, I was even born on the road. But when we stopped at Vanya a few years ago, there was an epidemic, then they got sick and died. That's when the people of the village took me in and raised me as if I were one of their very own. I was so thankful they did, but I was never part of anybody's real family. I got jealous, 'cause I knew I would never get what they had. I started lying, and pulling pranks," Mead explained glumly, when he started rubbing his eyes free of the tears that had formed.

"Was that why you put the bug in the Holy Knight's drink? Because you were upset?" I asked the crying Mead softly. "No! I did that because that knight treated everybody like they were crap!"

"We just care so much about it, we put our heart in soul into making that ale, and he insulted them! Holy Knights are no good bastards!" Mead declared.

"Okay, and what about saying you were friends with the Seven Deadly Sins?" Lady Melioda cut in. "Well, I lied," Mead mumbled looking down. "Too bad, gotta admit, you kinda had my hopes up," Lady Melioda said disappointedly. "What would make you tell a lie like that?" I asked Mead. "Well, the Seven Deadly Sins are wanted by the Holy Knights, right? If the Holy Knights are going after them, doesn't that mean the Seven Deadly Sins are the good ones?" Mead questioned us. I looked over at Hawk and we both looked at Lady Melioda. "What?" Melioda asked after taking a sip of her ale. I smiled at her, realising that Mead brought up a good point.

Suddenly there was a commotion coming from the village and Mead ran outside to see what was going on. Shortly after we followed after him, Lady Melioda in the lead. When we came to the town square we saw the villagers trying once again to pull the sword out with two laughing knights watching, sitting on a well. Melioda went forward and faster than I could follow grabbing the mugs of ale they were drinking. "People who can't appreciate good quality booze, don't deserve to drink it," Lady Melioda said smoothly. The rope the villagers were pulling on snapped and everybody fell to the ground creating a cloud of dust.

"That hit the spot," Lady Melioda said slamming the mugs on the ground next to Mead's head. "Sorry you guys, I don't have any money for that drink," Lady Melioda said walking up to the sword. Lady Melioda looked up and smirked saying, "how 'bout I pay with this." As she said this, she easily pulled out the sword from the stone, raising it in the air. Everyone around was shocked gasping and staring at Melioda is awe, I was right along with them. Although I have already witnessed her power first hand, it is still impressive that she can do what many others couldn't dream of. "Impossible! Only a Holy Knight could pull that sword one," one of the knights from before stated in shock, "so, how did she do that?"

The ground started shaking and a rumbling noise occured, the other knight sitting on the well asked, "what's that noise?" Just as he finished saying that, the well below them exploded with a rush of crystal water. The water glimmered and sparkled in the sunlight, creating a rainbow. The town people cheered, as I stood off to the side with Hawk and smiled and the scene.

Lady Melioda walked up to the two knights, sword propped on her shoulder. "I think this is yours," she said dropping the sword at their feet. The two knights ran away screaming after scrambling to their feet, gabbing the sword along the way. All I could think was, she's incredible and how this was the power of the Seven Deadly Sins.

"Hey miss, that was so amazing, are you really…?" Mead trailed off. "Yep! I really am the proprietor of a fine establishment!" Lady Melioda said proudly "That's not what I meant!" Mead argued. "Yeah, well, isn't there something you should be doing?" Lady Melioda questioned looking over Mead's shoulder. Mead looked over to where Lady Melioda was looking and saw the villagers looking ashamed. "Look Mead, we were wrong, can you forgive us?" the Head Chief asked Mead. "But what right do I have to forgive you? It's not like I'm part of the village," Mead said looking away from the villagers. Lady Melioda lightly shoved Mead forward. The villagers started calling out to Mead, saying his name. Mead ran forward with open arms towards the villagers.

"You can lie to yourself all you want, but there's no way you can fool your own heart," Lady Melioda wisly stated. I looked away from the happy scene to Lady Melioda's face, wondering what was going on inside her head.

"A toast to Melioda and the Boar Hat, cheers!" It was night and everybody was celebrating getting the sword out of the stone at the Boar Hat. It was my first time serving people and I was really nervous. "I'm… not sure if I'm ready, I've never done anything like this before. My heart's pounding," I said to Lady Melioda, trying to express how nervous I was. "I think I understand, it's you first time. It's alright to be nervous, but remember, I'll always be here to help out," Lady Melioda said earnestly, I felt as if her words had more meaning, but I didn't bother dwelling on it; I had a big night ahead. "Tell ya' what? How about today you just focus on your waitressing, don't worry about gathering information. Stay relaxed out there, that's the most important thing," Lady Melioda offered. "I can do that! I will be relaxed!" I said determinedly.

"Wah! Sorry, I'm so sorry about that!" I said bowing after tripping and spilling beer all over him. "You, you didn't order this? Then who…" I said trailing off, holding beer and pie on a tray. "Over here!" a customer called out. I started walking towards him when I tripped again, making the pie slam into his face.

"There will be no shortage of scraps for me tonight," Hawk said, walking over to the pie that was now on the floor. "Ha, you've never worked a day in your life, have ya'," said Mead, rubbing salt in the wound. "Oh, it's totally obvious, you completely suck at this job!" Mead continued.

"Mead now that's enough! Don't start mouthing off again, didn't you learn your lesson today? Children who get too full of themselves get left in the Forest of White Dreams," one of the villagers threatened. "Oh no! Not there!" Mead said scared. "Forest of White Dreams?" I asked curiously leaning forward. "It's a forest so spooky, even Holy Knights won't travel through it!" Mead explained. I looked out the window into the night sky while Mead and the villager went back and forth.

I left the Boar Hat and went to sit in the grass, looking into the sky. Suddenly I saw Lady Melioda walk towards me. "Lady Melioda," I greeted softly. "Hey," she responded casually. "I'm sorry, I know I'm supposed to be working now, but when I saw Mead and the villagers, it brought up a lot of memories of my father," I said, explaining my absence.

"Is that right?"

"I just hope he's okay."

"Around here maybe?"

"I shouldn't do this, it's no time to sit around moping around feeling homesick."

"A little more to the left?"

"So many good people are suffering because of the Holy Knights, but I know with a princess like me their chances aren't too good."

"Well you found me, didn't you," Lady Melioda said, I had almost forgotten she was even there. "Come on, if you haven't been trying everything you could to help your people and stumbled into my place they'd have no chance at all," Lady Melioda continued. "So, you're saying there's something I'm meant to do?" I asked. "Exactly," Lady Melioda confirmed, looking at me.

"Right now, there's something I'm meant to do," Lady Melioda said looking up at the sky with a glare. There was a flash of light then a spear came out of nowhere surrounded by white light. Melioda grabbed hold of it while it was passing her and went flying with it. It went flying over the cliff to the ground, and Lady Melioda slid with it, crashing into numerous buildings. I saw from a distance Lady melioda throw the spear back into the sky.

I ran towards Lady Melioda with Hawk right behind me saying piggy trot. "Lady Meioda, we found you! Was that spear from the Holy Knight who left the sword in the ground?" I asked once we reached her. "Probably so, I think that's our que to leave here as soon as we can," Lady Melioda said rubbing her hand. "But what if Vanya village is attacked again?" I asked, concerned for the wellbeing of the villagers. "I think they'd be in a lot more dange if we stayed," Melioda said. "It'd be nice if we could find some place to hide out," Hawk said.

"Wait a minute, earlier tonight Mead said he'd do anything to not be taken to the Forest of White Dreams. In fact, he said even Holy Knights steer clear of it," I explained to Lady Melioda and Hawk. "Really? Sounds good to me," Hawk agreed. "That settles it then, accept that we're not going to be hiding. We're going to be doing exactly what we should," Lady Melioda said crossing her arms. "You don't think…," I said, catching on to what Lady Melioda was thinking. "Yeah, I bet one of us is living there," Lady Melioda said looking towards me with a glint in her eyes. "Okay! Let's find another Sin!" Lady Melioda said energetically.

**Okay that's all for today! That you so much for the reviews you guys left, they really do motivate me and that's why I was able to finish this chapter so fast. It takes a few hours not including editing to finish a chapter, but I was able to sit through the mild back pain and finish. I hope you liked it.**

**I would like to address a few things, first of all a semi-question from a guest. They asked why I didn't just do a lesbian Meioda/Elezabeth pairing, and I did this because I wanted to do the Ban/Melioda pairing (I ship them) and I'm also glad to see some of you excited for the pairing too.**

**The changes I'm going to make mostly revolve around the relationships between characters. So, if you are getting a bit bored, stick around, it will probably get more interesting soon.**

**I decide to experiment with the POV this chapter, but I think I'm just going to stick with the third person POV in the future**

**Remember, I'd love suggestions on things you might want me to do, I haven't put all the pieces of the story together yet, so there is still room for some more ideas (although I might not add what you want, so I'm sorry about that, but it probably is just because it didn't go with what I had planned)**

**Also with the hoodie thing, tbh I didn't really know what Melioda would steal if a guy's, so I just thought, what would a girl steal that a guy has, and I just came up with hoodies.**

**Thank you all, and good day/night**


	3. The Sin in the Sleeping Forest

"Grand Master Zaratras… How could this happen to the leader of the Holy Knights?" A knight asked as they looked upon a dead body pinned to the wall with spears.

"Father…" A little boy with pink hair and bright blue eyes said, starting at his father's corpse. "Lord Gilthunder?" one of the knights said, turning around in shock, clearly unaware of the young boy's presence. "Please, young master, you mustn't look," the other knight chimed in, both trying to block him from the horrific sight with their arms. The little boy named Gilthunder pushed against their arms and screamed while tearing up, "who did this, who killed my father!?"

Back in Vanya village, a now grown up Gilthunder looked upon where his sword was drawn. "Sir, it seems she left the village and made her way southwest," a knight said as he came up behind Gilthunder. "Is that so? The Forest of White Dreams lies in the direction," Gilthunder said looking southwest. "Yes, but sir, that place is… Sir Gilthunder!" the knight shouted after him as he rode off towards the Forest of White Dreams. _Melioda_… Gilthunder thought as he rode towards his destination.

"Hey Melioda, are you sure about this?" Hawk asked as the three walked through a creepy forest with dead trees and fog so thick you could only see so far ahead. "We've been out here three hours now. There's no sign of any animals, much less any humans," Hawk continued. "You're right Hawk, Lady Melioda? Do you really think we'll find any sign of another Sin here?" Elizabeth asked. "Probably," Melioda replied calmly. "You mean we came here without any hard evidence?!" Hawk shouted, jumping up. "I heard there's a terrifying monster lurking around here, watching and waiting," Hawk said while looking around.

"Well, I might have a little evidence, traveling through here on horseback is more difficult than you think. It's so hard to get your bearings, that experienced travelers go around it," Melioda explained. "This would be the perfect place to hide out," Elizabeth exclaimed.

'_Hold on, something doesn't feel right. They're gone! I don't understand.' _Elizabeth though, stopping. "Are you ok?" Hawk asked. "I-I'm fine!" Elizabeth replied a little too quickly. '_No, this can't be happening. Alright, just think it through calmly, Elizabeth. I had them this morning, then I went to go take a quick bath before heading out with Melioda and Hawk, did I forget them in the bathroom? Oh no, I did… I was so excited to go try and find another sin, that I forgot them!'_

"Woah," Melioda suddenly said, staring at at least ten Hawks. All the Hawks started questioning why there were so many. "This is the monster of the forest?" Elizabeth questioned, unsurely. "I for one, find it adorable," Melioda squealed, in one of her cuter moments.

"Melioda, look 'ya gotta help me out here I'm the real one!" one of the Hawks said running towards Melioda. All the other Hawks caught up, shouting at each other about how they were the real Hawk. They all piled on top of her, crushing her under their weight. "Well, this is an unfortunate situation," Melioda stated calmly, even under the crushing weight. "L-Lady Melioda, are you alright?" Elizabeth questioned, looking down at her worriedly.

Suddenly all the Hawks, except one, got off Melioda and rushed toward Elizabeth. Before anyone could see what was happening, there were a ton of Elizabeths. "I-I'm so confused," Hawk said, getting off Melioda and letting her stand up. All the Elizabeths started claiming that they were the real one.

"Leave this place."

"Leave!"

"Get out of this forest, human."

Mysterious voices said, echoing through the forest, not coming from any exact stop.

"Huh, I really can't tell one from the other," Melioda said with her arms crossed.

"Oh my goodness, how can I ever tell which one is the real one," Melioda said with an exaggerated voice. "Hm, I know! Okay, I want you guys to do everything I say! First, put one hand on your head and the other on your stomach. Now, Rub your belly and pat your head at the same time!" All the Elizabeth's tried to followed her directions to the T, but failed. "Hm, now… do the hokey pokey." After a small dance session, Melioda finally ended it, "okay, final instruction, jump up as high as you can!" All the Elizabeths jumped into the air, except for one which rashed down onto the ground. "I'm sorry, I can't do that!"

In the blink of an eye, Melioda hit all the Elizabeths who were still in the air with her sword. Puff clouds appeared and the Elizabeths all changed back into their true forms, Hide-and-Seeks. "Look at that, they're just Hide-and-Seeks, Prankster imps! We thought they were the monster of the forest?" Hawk asked rhetorically.

"After them!" Melioda said, running after the imps into the fog. Hawk and elizabeth both followed close behind, when Melioda quickly turned back to Elizabeth and handed her her underwear she was missing. Right after the brief exchange, Melioda dashed off, leaving a cloud of dust in her wake. "You knew I forgot them!" Elizabeth shouted after her, sporting a large blush.

The group of three were running after the Prankster imps, who had a fair amount of distance between them and their pursuers. "Keep a shard eye on them, guys! There's probably something they're headed for in that direction!" Melioda told her companions, still keeping a steady eye on those they were chasing.

"Wait, there's a girl in that direction!" Elizabeth shouted, spotting a girl with brown hair styled in pigtails as well as an orange bodysuit and boots, curled up sleeping. "Oh, no way!" Hawk shouted. "You don't think they're planning to attack her, do ya'?" Hawk continued. "A defenseless little girl like that?" Elizabth said. "I know right, she's just a little girl…" Hawk said, slowing down his statement as they got closer. It turned out what they perceived as a little girl, was a literal giant.

"Lady Diane, Lady Diane!"

"Lady Diane, we accidentally let some Holy Knight trespassers come in!"

"Lady Diane!"

The Prankster imps yelled at her, trying to wake her up. Suddenly bright purple eyes snapped open. Her slammed her hand on the ground, cracking it under the pressure. "Wait a minute, is she the same giant who…" Elizabeth trailed off.

"Some Holy Knights got in, huh?" Diane said, threateningly, glaring down at the three part group. Quicker than Hawk or Elizabeth could register, Diane snatched Melioda off the ground, into her fist. "You're in trouble you Holy Knight…" Diane said. "Hold on, you're not going to eat her, right!?" Hawk shouted up at the giant. "You let go of Lady Melioda!" Elizabth yells as well. "Lady Melioda?" Diane questioned, bringing the captured Melioda closer to her face, examining her. "Yo, Diane! What's it been, ten years?" Melioda said calmly.

"Mel!" Diane suddenly yelled, changing her whole demeanor, from angry and threatening to happy beyond belief. Diane brought Melioda even closer to her face, rubbing her cheek with her index finger, all the while chanting 'Mel' like she's in a cult performing a ritual. "I've missed you so much!" Diane practically whined. "Mel?" Elizabeth questioned. "Hang on, a giant chick with pigtails is one of the Seven Deadly Sins?!" Hawk shouted in surprise, "Diane, the Serpent Sin of Envy?!"

"Mel, you thought of everything, haven't you? You remembered how much I love whole roasted pig!" Diane cheers. "Hey wait, don't eat me lady!" Hawk shrieks as he is quickly put over a fire.

After everything was sorted out, Hawk was left with a burn, blowing on it to cool it down. "Alright fine, but who's this girl?" Diane asks looking at Elizabeth. "Oh, ah, a pleasure to meet you, Lady Diane. My name's Elizabeth and I've asked Lady Melioda if she'd allow me to travel with her," Elizabeth introduced herself as Diane looked her up and down. "Well, nice to meet you I guess," Diane said, lacking all enthusiasm. Daine placed Melioda back down and turned her head sideways. "Huh, wonder what's up with her?" Melioda mumbled to herself.

Melioda explained everything that has been going on, as Daine listened intently, basically hanging off Melioda's every word. "Anyway, I'm helping Elizabeth in any way I can to find the Sins, 'cause I want to find 'em too," Melioda finished off. "Well, if that's the case, I'll come along with you guys. You'll have the help of the Serpent Sin of Envy, the giant Diane!" Daine stated determinedly as she rose to her feet. "Really, that's great!" Melioda said. "Thank you for joining us, Lady Diane!" Elizabeth added. "But get this straight, the only reason I'm doing this is because the captain's with you," Diane said, slightly glaring at Elizabeth.

A crow with red eyes suddenly cawed loudly. "What was that?" Elizabeth asked. "This is strange, I thought there weren't any animals left who lived down in this part of the forest," Diane said looking around. "Smells like it's gonna rain," Hawk stated before looking into the sky to see thunder clouds, "wait, look at that!" A bolt of lightning suddenly crashed down on the group, leaving everyone to have thin lightning strips around them holding them in place. "What's up with this?" Melioda asked, looking down at her body.

A thud and clink of an armored foot brought the attention of eyeone in the clearing to a man with pink hair and striking blue eyes. "And you are?" Melioda asked, her tone of voice somewhat ruining the ominous atmosphere. "It would seem we meet, you Deadly Sins," the man said walking forward, his white and blue armour clanking with every step.

"This power…" Diane trailed off. "Yup, there's no doubt, a Holy Knight," Melioda continued for her. "Gilthunder… Gilthunder, is that you!?" Elizabeth asks, voice growing louder at every word. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth asks. "You know this guy?" Melioda asks her. "Yes. Since I was a little girl, when he was my father's attendant. As an aid to the king and the son of the Holy Knight's Grand Master, he was always at the palace. So I kinda grew up with him," Elizabeth explained.

"The son of the Grand Master, huh? Hey, wait a minute, are you Little Gil?" "You know him too!?" Elizabeth asked in surprise. "Sure, I even trained him a few times! Wow, you've really grown up! Then again, it has been ten years…" "If you have the time to prattle on in this manner, it might be better spent trying to escape those bonds," Gilthunder stated in an even tone.

"Hey, this lightning is familiar," Hawk said. "I know what you mean, when a certain someone blocked up Vanya's water supply and then tried to blow the village away… that was you, wasn't it?" Melioda explained condescendingly. "Lady Melioda! You're wrong, Gilthunder would never do something like that, he wouldn't-" Elizabeth cut herself off as she looked into his eyes, knowing that he did indeed do what Melioda was saying, if the look was anything to go by.

"These can't hold me," Diane said, trying to break the lightning bonding. "That's useless," Gilthunder cut in. "Diane, just save it, don't bother," Melioda told her. Gilthunder suddenly appears behind Melioda, putting his sword right above Melioda's shoulder.

"Do you know why the Holy Knight's are after the heads of the Seven Deadly Sins?" "Not really." "Half of them are seeking revenge and total ratification of the rebel order that plotted to overthrow the kingdom. The other half want to do glorious battle and vanquish the warriors to prove their own strength," Gilthunder explained in detail. "And which half are you in?" Melioda asked. "Both. No, I want more. I want to avenge the death of Zaratras, Holy Knight's Grand Master. And to show that I am greater than he, the most powerful Holy Knight ever known, killing you will prove that." "So, you're under the impression that I'm the one who murdered your father, is that it? See, the thing is, I don't actually remember very much from back then. The last thing I remember is being summoned to the old castle on the edge of town…"

_Flashback:  
10 years ago_

"_Was hoping to get in a few drinks to celebrate the founding of the kingdom," Melioda said, wearing armor and walking with six other people of various sizes. "You've never needed an excuse to knock 'em back before," a voice said, coming from the inside of a suit of armour. "Guess you're right," Melioda chuckled. _

"_Sounded like the Grand Master had something important to discuss," a regal voice said, coming from a different suit of armour. "Maybe we're going to get a special reward for our excellent handling of that business with the Troll Queen," Diane said cheerfully._

"_Well, it's all that same to me, let's get scolded then go celebrate" Melioda said nonchalantly. "You expect a dressing down?" A playful voice sounded from red armour. "You could undress me later if you want," Melioda retorted in the same tone of voice from before. The man in red armour in return chuckled as they opened the door, expecting to see the Grand Master. _

_They saw the Grand Master all right, but not in the state they expected. He was stuck to the wall, spears cutting right through him, blood splattered everywhere. They were all discussing what this meant, when they realized all the Holy Knights were below them, ready to kill. The building started shaking, signaling they started their attack._

_Flashback end:_

"I'm sorry, captain'' were the last words I remember. Then the next thing I knew I was lying down in a cellar somewhere, that's when I met Hawk," Melioda explained. "I knew it, you really weren't the person who killed the Grand Master, were you?" Elizabth said in slight excitement. "That makes no difference to me. Rebels and traitors who plotted to overthrow the kingdom, that's all you people are," Gilthunder said, both metaphorically and literally looking down on Melioda.

"Gilthunder, you have to stop this! Didn't you hear what Lady Melioda just said!? They aren't the ones who murdered him!" Elizabeth shouted in desperation. "Elizabeth," Gilthunder said as he turned to look at her through the corner of his eye, "the kingdom wants you taken into protective custody, but I haven't the slightest interest in that. Alive or dead it's all the same, to me you are no more than a grain of sand on the road that is being traveled." Gilthunder moved his sword from above Melioda's shoulder to Elizabeth and brought it down, breaking the bonds that kept her in place. "Go away, the Sins and I have unfinished business."

Elizabeth ran past Gilthunder and stood in front of Melioda, her arms spread out in a protective motion. "I won't let you hurt these people!" Elizabeth stated freircly.

Hawk suddenly interrupted them, crawling towards Gilthunder's feet, groaning. "I feel numb as if I've been electrocuted…" Gilthunder in response to Hawk, kicked him hard, making Hawk go flying away. Elizabeth chased after him, screaming his name.

"Now that we've dispensed with that interruption," Gilthunder said, stalking back towards Melioda. "Are you sure about this, in the old days you could never beat me." "That was a long time ago, _I am now more powerful than any of the Seven Deadly Sins_," Gilthunder stated. "I don't know, maybe you're right, but you could be wrong too," Melioda stated.

"In that case, we'll find out. First I will release your bonds." "Well I appreciate that, but I got it," Meioda said, easily getting rid of the lightning that surrounder her. Diane followed her lead, doing the same as Melioda, just as effortlessly. "Could have escaped whenever we felt like it," Melioda said, stating a fact. "Just know, that if I felt like it, I could annihilate you instantly." "Mm, kinda doubt that," Melioda responded. "I shall use my sword to kill you." "Then, right back at ya, big guy." "Don't interfere," Melioda ordered Diane. "Aw, you get all the fun," Diane pouted. "Don't want to risk my defeating you both at once?" Gilthunder said, raising his sword from its position at his side. "Can't you tell when your elder's trying to be nice?"

They both started at each other, before they clashed swords at the same time. Blue lightning was released on Gilthunder's side, while Melioda easily blocked and threw the attack right back at him, saying, "right back at ya, remember?" Instead of getting a response of some sort of pain, she heard a voice from behind saying, "and I told you, you'll be dead." Giltunder brought his sword down, but before it could make it's mark, Meioda flipped over to face him, all the while blocking his lightning induced blow. Gilthunder swiped at her again, but she backflipped away several times. Githunder let out an onslaught of blows, each missing as she kept jumping back. Melioda jumped and landed on a large rock that gave her higher ground. "Gotta admit, you really improved over the years!" Melioda complimented him. "Yet you still believe you're superior to me?" Gilthunder questioned egotistically.

Gilthunder jumped up to where Melioda was and met her with a slash of his sword. "I can sense it, you're beginning to feel a little fear creeping in," Gilthunder said as both their blades shook with the strength they were using. "Am I now?" Melioda smirked. The large rock below her suddenly crumbled from the second hand force it was experiencing.

They both jumped high into the sky, staring at each other before exchanging blows as they fell to the ground, neither getting the upper hand. Gilthunder kept coming at Melioda, when he finally got a hit that knocked her into the sky. Gilthunder quickly appeared above her, blade positioned to pierce through her.

Elizabeth was running when she heard a giant crash that made her turn around, wondering what was happening. "Lady Melioda…"

Melioda was on the ground, lying her own personal crater shaped like her. She slowly opened her beautiful green eyes and started chuckling. "I can't believe you've gotten this powerful," Melioda said slowly, struggling to stand up. "Don't worry, I'll bring the others down with you soon enough," Gilthunder said as he brought his sword down onto her shoulder. Melioda fell, her blood spraying out.

"Mel?" Diane said, her eyes widening in terror and shock.

"Melioda, the Seven Deadly Sins' Dragon Sin of Wrath, do you have any last words?" Gilthunder asked as he kicked her over onto her back. "The Sins… what happened to them? You must have heard something, right? Where… have the other ones gone?" Melioda asked weakly, green eyes that always used to shine, dull and empty of life. Gilthunder put his sword back in its sheath. "Very well, I'll tell you." Of the remaining five, three of them are still at large and unaccounted for. But, the other two have been dealt with. The Fox Sin of Greed is being kept under tight security at Baste Prison. The Grizzly Sin of Sloth has already been slain and is in turn in the Necropolis. But you needn't worry, I'll make sure they all join you shortly." "Thank you…" Melioda said before closing her eyes, never to see again.

**DUN-DUN-DUUUN, jk, you all know what's going on, but if you didn't it would be quite a cliffhanger, would it not?**

**Hope you enjoyed it, that fight scene was the first real fight scene I've written, sorry if it's not that great, hopefully I'll improve over time!**

**Sorry for such a late update, I started a new story and I've been writing a lot in that one, it's based on the Disastrous Life of Saiki K., if you've never heard of it, I'd recommend you check it out, it's really good. In fact it's my second favorite anime, only second to this one. Though, I will admit, my writing skills are much better on this one than my other story, the chapters are also much shorter on that story.**

**Back on track now, the update was also late bc after that writing spree I went on with the first few chapters I lost motivation for a bit. It's back though, I'm excited to introduce Ban soon, I'm also excited to write the flirting Melioda shall be doing. You had a quick little preview of it in the flashback, so be prepared.**

**NOW, if you don't understand Melioda's relationship with Diane, let me explain:**

**Daine sees Melioda as a role model and big sister (More toward big sister though), she is jealous and a bit rude towards Elizabeth bc**

**She feels like she she replaced (She jumps to conclusions)**

**She wants to spend more time with Melioda, but feels Elizabeth is in the way of this**

**Diane will get over it at about the same time as she gets over Elizabth and Meliodas possibly being a thing, but it still kinda sparks up at times**

**If you have any questions I'd be glad to answer to the best of my abilities, you can either contact me over reviews or PMs, though I'm more likely to respond faster to PMs (which I prefer to use), though I understand if Guests can't do this. **

**Hope you enjoyed, please leave a review, they motivate me to write more, also leave suggestions on things you want, I'll more than likely try and find a way to squeeze it in. Bye, good night or good day!**


	4. A Little Girl's Dream

Melioda suddenly snapped open her eyes, which were shining as bright as ever. She jumped to her feet exclaiming, "awesome! Thanks, Little Gil!" "Baste Prison and the Necropolis, huh? I'll go check out one or the other," Melioda said cheerfully.

"So, that was it. You wish to know your comrade's whereabouts, so you allowed me to strike you down, right?" Gilthunder asked with a surprising amount of calm, despite the circumstances.

"Let's pick this up another time, kay?" Melioda said with a smirk.

"I think not." Gilthunder reached for his sword and unsheathed it, but when he went in for a hit Melioda seemed to just disappear into thin air. Melioda appeared behind Gilthunder, back facing him. Gilthunder tried to swipe at Melioda, again and again, but Melioda easily doged, going at such an astounding speed few could see her move. Gilthunder was not one of these few.

Finally, Gilthunder managed to get behind Melioda, sword over her shoulder once again. "This is goodbye," Gilthunder started with a slight hit of solemnity.

"Bye-bye," Melioda said casually waving over her shoulder. Gilthunder gave out a small gasp before Diane, who was standing behind him, grabbed him in her hand.

"You heard Mel, some other time," Diane said with a harsh glare thrown at him.

"Unhand me," Gilthunder responded angrily. He tried covering his body with lightning, trying to shock her enough to let him go.

"Here's a tip for you, girls get really annoyed when snivelling little runts try to shock them!" Diane said, her voice ending in a shout. Diane threw Gilthunder away, so far away you couldn't even see him anymore.

Melioda waved, sending him off before turning to Diane, "hey thanks, nice throw by the way." "Woah, that brace is ruined," Melioda said, lookin a Diane's studded teal brace that was now in tatters.

"HEY You got a lot of guts kicking me around like I'm so little pink bouncing ball, but it'll be my turn next time!" Hawk said, running onto the scene, glaring fiercely.

"Hey, you two weren't hurt were you?" Elizabeth asks in concern. "We're good," Melioda responded easily.

"Hey, where'd that swine go any way?" Hawk asked. "Aren't you a swine?" Melioda asked innocently.

"That smells delicious," Diane added, wiping drool from her mouth.

Hawk started shaking when Elizabeth noticed the blood of Melioda's shirt. She ran over, grabbing her shoulders lightly.

"Lady Melioda, you're hurt!"

"This, oh it's no big deal."

"Look at all this blood!"

"Hey, would you stop that already!?" Diane snapped, bending intimidatingly over Elizabeth. "Look, she's got herself a little sister already, and that job belongs to me! If she's hurt, I should take care of her!" Daine said, her jealousy taking over.

"Hey, aren't you guys forgetting something over here, I just got my butt kicked?!" Hawk shouted, budding in. Melioda immediately rushed over, playing doctor.

"Over here?"

"Those are my spare ribs."

"Over here?"

"No, that's my pork shoulder."

"Here?"

"Ow, yes."

"When we get back to the tavern I'll put some ice on it, okay?"

"You're so sweet…" Hawk said, anime tears rolling from his eyes.

"Ah, that hits the spot!" Hawk said as Melioda carefully put a cool cloth over his injury. "That Holy Knight bastard, next time I see him I'll make him pay for this…" Hawk threatened. "You said you knew that guy, right?" Hawk asked, turning to Elizabeth who was also in the room.

"Oh yeah, he was originally assigned to guard my older sister Margaret, but he felt like a big brother to me 'cause he watched over us as if he were part of the family. His father was the Grandmaster and even after he passed away he was always so kind, so why- it can't be, was father arrested by-" Elizabeth asked herself.

"What's wrong, are you okay?" Hawk said, concerned. _There's no going back to the way things were, is there? _Elizabeth asked herself.

"So apparently Ban, the Sin of Greed is behind bars and King, the Sin of Sloth is already dead and buried by now," Melioda explained, holding up two different wanted posters. "Think that's true?" Melioda asked Diane, sitting on the shoulder of the giant.

"Well, I'm not really sure, after all I'm not interested in any man. Still, the important thing is, look at what a sexy babe I am, a lot can happen in ten years, can't it?" Diane said, holding up her own wanted poster.

"But that's just a drawing, it's made up," Melioda said innocently. Melioda jumped off Diane's shoulder, joining Elizabeth on Hawk's mom. "Besides, you look way better in person," Melioda threw over her shoulder with a small smile.

"Th-thanks," Diane mumbeled, blushing.

"Alright, I've decided, first up, we should go to Baste Prison and grab Ban!" Melioda said.

"Hehe, that's just because like him," Diane said cheekily, dragging out the 'i'.

"Is that really why you wanted to pick that place first?" Hawk asked. "He is pretty hot, but also because it's closer," Melioda stated.

"I don't think you should do this!" Elizabeth budded in suddenly. "For now, I think tending to your injuries should be top priority, in your condition, facing off against a Holy Knight could mean…" Elizabeth worried.

"Well, feeling Ban up might make it better."

"Wh-what, really?" Elizabeth asked, blushing at the crude language. Diane all the while was giggling, remembering Melioda's treatment for the guys in the Seven Deadly Sins, though Melioda did focus more on Ban.

"Come on Elizabeth, don't worry about me. This is no big deal," Melioda said, going on her tiptoes and patting Elizabeh on the head. This gesture caused Diane to seethe in the background, growling slightly. "A little sleep and I'm good to go, good night!" Melioda said cheerfully, as she started to walk away.

"I'd better go check on her," Elizabeth said, running off after her a little while after Melioda left.

Elizabeth knocked on the door to Melioda's room, "Lady Melioda? Pardon me, can you change on your own?" Elizabeth waited awhile for a response and when she didn't get one, opened the door. She looked around, before looking down to see Melioda passed out on the ground, blood splattered on the ground from the wound on her shoulder. "Lady… Melioda, are you…?"

At Baste Prison, a girl with purple hair in a man's clothing reported to her superiors, "I have news from the palace. There's been a sighting, two Sins spotted in the forest of white dreams. As such, it's believed they will come free to free him."

"Oh, my! The Seven Deadly Sins are finally coming this way, are they?" a feminine voice said from inside bug-like armour. Holy Knight of the Weird Fangs, Freesia.

"The question is, will they come straight here, or stop at the nearby town?" a man said across from Freesia in bull reminiscent armour. Weird Fangs, Holy Knight Golgius.

"Um," the girl with purple hair from before said meekly.

"There's no need to worry, Jerico dear. This prison is an experimental fortress, built specifically with this upcoming battle in mind. It's not a place that can be taken so easily, even by people like the Seven Deadly Sins," Freesia said cockily.

"Indeed, and besides, we the Weird Fangs are here," a man said from behind Jerico's kneeling form, wearing a strange mask and holding a staff with a bell. Holy Knight Ruin from the Weird Fangs.

"Yes, yes of course, Sir Ruin!" Jerico stuttered out.

"But still, I have to wonder if they really will come," another man said, wearing armour adorned with spikes, as well as a vine-like purple mask. Weird Fangs Holy Knight Jude.

"True, I find it hard to believe our prisoner is worth so much to them, that they'd take such a _huge _risk," Freesia said in her naturally exaggerated voice. "He hasn't even seen a single moment of sunlight since we captured him, five years ago. Nor has he been granted the freedom of being able to move or utter a single word, in fact he's hardly even eatin. He's being tortured, slowly, 'till his last breath," Freesia continued condescendingly. "It's almost enough for one to feel pity for the one who was once called, the Sin of Greed."

While the conversation between the Weird Fangs was taking place, down in the dirty depths of Baste Prison, a single cell door stood, two knights guarding it. A melody could be heard, echoing off the stone walls. "Where's that humming coming from?" one of the guards asked as they looked around the empty corridor. Inside the cell, a man with red eyes and long light blue hair and beard was slumped against the wall, spikes going through him. The humming continued, melody finally ending with a smirk from the man locked away, from the Fox Sin of Greed, Ban.

In the town of Dalmally a steading thumping could be heard. The children who were previously running around, stopped to look around to see the source of the thumping. Diane was looking around when she came upon them, "Hey, is there-" she was cut off when screams of panic arose at the sight of her. Everyone scattered, trying to get away from the giant they perceived as terrifying. "No, wait a minute! I just wanted to see if you had a doctor somewhere in this town!" Diane named after them, before looking down into her hands which held the injured Melioda.

"See! What did I tell ya'!?" Hawk yelled as he and Elizabeth ran up to Diane.

"Please! We're more than capable of finding a doctor, why don't you just-" Elizabeth started before being cut off byan angry Diane.

"Look, I'm going to be the one helping Mel!"

"How can you help when they all run for the hills the minute they see ya'!?" Hawk asked. Diane froze up before glaring even harder at the pair.

"Okay fine, you two go look for a doctor," Diane said, much more subdued than before.

"Stay put, got it!?" Hawk yelled at her as he and Elizabeth rushed off to go find a doctor. Diane sat down on her knees, staring at Melioda, who still rested in her hands. A little ways off, a bug could be seen staring intently at Diane and Melioda.

"Hahaha, it appears that I have found them," Freesia said standing up.

"Will you be going?" Jude asked.

"Yes, I intend to make the first move, then who knows? I might make the last move as well!"

Back in Dalmally, Diane is looking through the window at Melioda, who was in bed bandaged up. Elizabeth sat at her bed side while the doctor had Melioda drink something, "this medical blend is my own concoction. I guarantee it will ease her suffering." For some reason the doctor's brow was knitted and was frowning severely.

"Is there something wrong?" Elizabeth asked, noticing his expression.

"Oh, uh, I was just wondering how a child came to get these injuries, in addition to the deep stab wound, she has burn marks as if she were struck by lightning…"

Elizabeth wet a cloth, before suddenly speaking, "it was because of me, I said I wanted to stop the Holy Knights. That's what led her to look for the Seven Deadly Sins." Elizabeth started crying into the bowl of water, before finally taking the cloth she was getting wet out, she squeezed it before gently placing it on Melioda's forehead.

"So what are we supposed to do now?" Hawk asked.

"Maybe we should just stay here until she wakes up, we can go to Baste Prison later" Elizabeth responded. Diane suddenly moved from outside the window watching over Melioda.

"I'm going to start heading in that direction now. Once Mel wakes, I'm pretty sure she'll want to go there right away and not waste any time," Diane said. Diane got up from her position on the ground saying, "but I can't let her do that, not until I know she's fully healed."

"Diane, wait! I'll come with you!" Elizabeth yelled after her as her and Hawk ran out of the house to meet her.

"I don't want you getting underfoot. I mean, just look at that _tiny_ body and those _skinny _arms. What can you possibly do? The only things you're good for, _princess, _are changing the washcloths you put on the captain's head and being her little nurse maid," Daine said, her back still facing them.

"Hey is that anyway to take to her!? Just 'cause she can't throw people around, or shake the ground when she walks doesn't mean she's no good!" Hawk yelled up at her, but quickly backed down when Diane turned to glare at him.

"I want to do something, anything, to be of some help to Lady Melioda. She's hurt and I know it's all my fault, I just caused her trouble, but for my sake she tries to-" Elizabeth was cut off when Diane fully turned around and slammed her foot down right in front of Elizabeth.

"Now don't kid yourself! It's not like Mel risked everything for you! She's like that, always was. It's who she is, trust me, I should know…" "Wait, what do you mean?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

'_It was back when I left my hometown and started traveling on my own. I got into an argumet this some stupid knights on the way.'_

On a dirt pathway, a group of knights stood in front of Diane's large form. The sun was shining brightly, sending a false message that nothing was amiss. "_You're a monster, and now you must pay!" a knight said, pointing his sword at Diane. _

"_Uh, yeah right! Come on, you're the one who did something wrong picking on a cute girl!" Diane responded with a huff, crossing her arms._

"_We don't see any 'cute girls' here, you giant!"_

__"_Go back home!"_

__"_As if there's any difference between girls and boys with monsters like you!"_

"_Screw you. Pretty big mouth coming from a race that's only powerful in large numbers," Diane cooley responded. _

"_All right, we've heard enough!" one knight said, readying his sword. All the knights charged her at once, before stopping when one of them was kicked into a tree. A little girl with vibrant green eyes and yellow hair stood in front of the rest of the knights._

"_Where did this little girl come from?"_

"_You attacked us knowing we're the Order of the Golden Whear?"_

"_You guys should be ashamed of yourselves, a bunch of men ganging up on a girl like this!" the girl said angrily glaring at the knights. _

"_I think you should get going girly, unless you want those to be your last words," one of the knights said sickly. The knight who spoke, sword was grabbed and crushed under the small girl's delicately deceiving hand. All the knights were easily beaten up by the girl, causing them to run away screaming. _

"_You should be safe now, they didn't scare you did they?"_

'_That was the first time in my life that anybody ever asked me if I was scared. She also said that to a girl who was so much bigger than her. I can still remember it clearly, it was something I'd never experienced before. It felt as if I were the same size as the girl next to me.'_

"I know it wasn't true, but for a moment, I let myself believe that. I'll never be as _small _as you princess, or as _dainty. _I can't fit in the building, so I can't even tend to Mel's injuries. But there's one thing I can do for her, fight with everything I have. That's about it."

"As for me, I wish I had the power to fight the Holy Knights. A power I can call my own, so I can save my loved ones," Elizabeth responded.

"I wish… I could be small like you," Diane responded shyly.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a strange black cloud heading their way. "What's that?" Elizabeth asks with slight concern. The townspeople were just as surprised as the small group, pointing at the sky and turning to look questioning to those closest.

"It's coming from Baste Prison," Diane realized.

"You think maybe, a storm's coming?" Elizabeth said, balling her hands into fists in front of her. She leaned forward a bit, wondering what was going on.

"Don't tell me it's that guy again," Hawk said.

"No, it sounds different…" Daine said.

"It can't be… insects!" Elizabeth said in surprise.

"Even worse, it's a huge swarm of poisonous insects!" Hawk said, see what they look like after they come close enough. All the insects were of various bright and exotic colors, as well as sharp claws, clearly showing their poisonous nature. They started their attack on the town, spraying everything in neon green acid. A once beautiful fountain of a woman pouring water, being ruined with their burning venom. Screams filled the air as townspeople who originally rushed outside to see what the cloud like thing was, ran for shelter.

"Could this be an attack from Baste Prison!?" Elizabeth asked as she ran away from the swarm of insects with Hawk.

"That means a Holy Knight's behind this!" Hawk replied. "Diane, we're going to leave these guys to you!" Hawk continued, looking back at Diane who still hasn't moved from her spot when the insects first attacked. Diane suddenly crouched down, away from the bugs who infested the sky.

"Ahhh, bugs are the one thing I can't stand!" Diane shouted, tears forming in her shut eyes. Both Hawk and Elizabeth stopped running to stare up at her with dumbfounded expressions.

"What!?" Hawk and Elizabeth shouted at the same time.

"Come on my darling little scarab beetles, it's time to give them all a taste of your Rain Capriccio!" Freesia said back at Baste Prison. Freesia was standing outside the building in her pink armour as she whipped around a teal whip that had a spike at the end.

"Not good, those bugs are going to wipe out the whole town at this rate!" Hawk said to Elizabeth. They were both sitting under a bridge, watching the destruction the insects were creating. Elizabeth turned her head to the building next to them that housed Melioda.

"Lady Melioda…" Elizabeth said as her face changed from one of worry to determination. She jumped up from her spot on the ground next to Hawk. She sprinted out from under the bridge towards the building next to them to get to Melioda.

"Elizabeth, wait!" Hawk shouted out to her from his spot under the bridge.

"I'll dissolve her along with the entire town!" Freesia said, watching Elizabeth through her bug's eyes back at Baste Prison.

The swarm of bugs chased after Elizabeth, getting ready to direct their attack at the girl. Elizabeth was running as fast as she could, but it didn't seem that was fast enough. Diane had a different idea though as she slammed her hand on the ground next to her crouched figure.

"I might hate bugs, but if it means helping Mel I won't let anything get in my way!" Diane said as she raised her hand into the air. From the ground, pillars of earth tore through the sky, killing all the bugs they ran into. Pillar after pillar came from the ground, each tendril of earth reaching higher than the last. All the poisonous vermin were splattered across the pillars, dead.

"Is this, Lady Diane's power?" Elizabeth said in awe, looking around at the pillars that decorated the town.

"She took out all the bugs at once, woah!" Hawk said as he trotted over to Elizabeth.

"Now bring it on, I'll smash every last one of those things!" Diane said as she brought her fist to her palm in front of her chest in a signal that she was ready for battle.

"Hey, teach me how to do that trick of yours!" Hawk said as he ran up to Diane's feet. Before he even reached her, she jumped away, high enough to get over the pillars she created. She landed right outside the town, in the direction of Batse Prison.

"Now look after Mel, you got it princess!?" Diane said as she ran off, leaving a cloud of dust from her powerful strides.

"A-Alright," Elizabeth shouted after her, after clearing her lungs of the dust.

Elizabeth and Hawk were back in the doctor's house, watching over Melioda. Elizabeth sat at her bedside, while Hawk was draped over a stool next to her. Melioda was just the way they left her, sleeping peacefully.

"Can you believe she's still out cold after all of that raket outside?" Hawk said, before they were interrupted from a knock at the door. The doctor walked in calmly, hands behind his back. Elizabeth stood to greet him, a worried expression still decorating her face.

"Just checking to see how our patient's doing," he said, walking closer to the resting Melioda.

"Better thanks to you," Elizabeth said as she looked towards him, before looking back at Melioda. "That medicine seems to have her sleeping well," Elizabeth continued softly.

"Yeah, it's almost like she's dead or something," Hawk commented jokingly.

"Hawk please, don't say things like that!" Elizabeth shouted, tuning to face Hawk.

"In fact, it's quite accurate." the doctor said, cutting in. Elizabeth looked at him in shock and dread, while Hawk still didn't quite catch on.

"Doctor you've done well, it appears you were successful in your task," a gravelly voice said. Both Elizabeth and Hawk looked around, trying to find the source of the voice, not being able to find anything.

"Belladonna, Spanish fly, nightshade, and henbane were all ingredients I used to create the poison. My condolences, but this girl will never wake up again," the doctor said in a completely monotonous, emotionless voice. Elizabeth turned to look at him in shock.

"That medicine wasn't meant to treat her injuries!?" Elizabeth said.

"Even with our great power, we knew it would be impossible to take on a member of the Seven Deadly Sins and emerge completely unscathed," the gravelly voice said, reminding those in the room of his presence. "Besides, the kingdom made it clear we could use any means necessary."

"Who are you!? Show yourself right now," Elizabeth demanded with a glare. A figure suddenly appeared in between the doctor and Elizabeth. He had grey armour with a helmet that resembled a bull.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I am the Holy Knight Golgius, member of the Weird Fangs," the man introduced with a hand held over her chest, preparing to bow. "Princess Elizabeth, I have come to take you back to the Kingdom of Liones," Golgius continued bowing to her.

"Hey, want to bet on who'll win?" one of the guards who were guarding the door, deep in the depths of Baste Prison asked the other. "The Weird Fangs or the Seven Deadly Sins? They're fighting in town right now," the guard continued.

"That's not much of a bet, from what I heard, the Sins are down to just their captain and one other. They're no match for four active-duty Holy Knights, so-" before he could continue, he was interrupted by a third voice.

"Well that's awesome news, sounds like it ought to be fun!" the voice said, originating from the thick metal door behind the two guards. Both of the guards looked around, before looking at the door. The door suddenly crashed down with a clang, barely missing the two guards.

"N-No way…" one of the guards said as a man walked out of the cell. He dragged chains with him. He had several bloody holes that went right through him, as well as a poles still stuck in him.

"Feels so good to finally walk around after all this time!" He said, scratching his back.

"The Seven Deadly Sins Ban, the Fox Sin!" One of the guards said, introducing the light blue haired man with red eyes. "Damn you! How'd you get out of there!? And why now!?" the guard continued.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Ban asked while taking a pole out of his leg, "I kicked the door down. As for why? It's 'cause you were talking about some totally interesting stuff, you said she was alive. Our captain," Ban said with an intense look in his eyes. The guards were immediately on guard, reaching for their sowards, yet not pulling them out.

A purpled haired girl in guys armour walked down the cold dank hallway to where the confrontation was taking place. "What's all this commotion?" she asked.

"U-Uh, Jerico!" One of the guards said in surprise.

"Ban of the Seven Deadly Sins, I don't know how you escaped your cell, but return there at once," Jerico demended.

"How about some respect, kid. I'm not really sure how you were raised, but is that any way to talk to a hero?" Ban asked, playing with his long beard.

"I am an apprentice Holy Knight, you dare call me, _kid_?" Jerico asked threateningly. "That's pretty disrespectful for a prisoner at death's door. Go to Sir Golgius and the others at once. Tell them all, Jerico had to take down the Fox Sin when he escaped and tried to resist!" Jerico said turning to the guards still standing there. Jerico turned her full focus on Ban, reaching for her sword before pulling it out as she ran towards him. Ban stood still with wide eyes, letting Jerico slash him multiple times as he let out a cry. When Jerico finished her attack she put her soward away before facing the supposedly dying Ban.

He continued with his cry of pain before it turned into a chuckle. He turned to face her, rubbing his now hair free chin and asked with a smirk, "Do you think I had you take off too much?" Jerico looked at him with wide shocked eyes. "Well, it feels pretty good, so I guess I'm okay with it. You got some really talent there, kid! You could be a barber," Ban mocked.

"You dodged my sword, even with all those injuries?" Jerico asked in a state of dumbfoundedness.

"Injuries? What're you talkin' about?" Ban asked as he looked over his body, which had no injuries that he should have had.

"Impossible! Just minutes ago your limbs were full of holes from steel spikes running through them!" Jerico said with a haunted expression and sweat running down her face.

"I'd be good if you remember this, kid. There's only one wound on me, and it's this one right here, got it? So you could say that injuries I get from her are a special case, I guess," Ban said with a strange mix of viciousness and fondness expressed on his face as he pointed to a scar that reached from his shoulder to his jaw.

**Done!**

**I tried updating faster this time, I'm not sure if that really worked out though.**

**So, I switched up my formatting on this, tell me do ya like it? Or do you like how I did it before better? I got the tip form, XxMegzQiixx, thank you so much for that, I really appreciate it!**

**Now, important questions:**

**Should I have Melioda and Ban already together, or should I have them apart at first?**

**What should I do for their reunitement (their arm wrestle ritual thing)? Should I keep it how it was in the anime, or should I add something? Should I make it completely different? I want to know what you want to see, please give me a suggestion, though remember, it might not be the way you suggested, but I hope you still like how it turns out.**

**Okay now that we are done with that, I would like to thank you for reading and I hope you continue reading. Please leave a review, they encourage me to write more. Also, if you have a suggestion for the story, I'd love to hear it. **

**Toodles.**

**P.S. I just realized this was the longest chapter yet! 11 pages and 4695 words long bro, wow.**


End file.
